Pennywise
Pennywise is the main antagonist from the Stephen King novel It and it's two film adaptations. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Emperor Joker vs Pennywise *'Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise' (Completed) *Pennywise vs LJ *Pennywise vs Scarecrow *'White Teletubby Vs PennyWise' (Completed) Battles Royale *Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) With Horror *Horror vs Creepypasta Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * Cthulhu * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dimentio (Super Mario Bros.) * Hellboy * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * John Constantine * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Slenderman (...) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Soldier (TF2) History Originally from the Macroverse, "It" crashed-landed on Earth and burrowed under the land that would become Derry, Maine. As if the creature expected the event to occur, Derry was settled in the 1700s. From then on, waking up every 27-30 years and assuming the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, "It" would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents with children being his preferred prey. However, "It" soon finds itself on the receiving end when a group of children teamed up and made a pact to kill the creature. Death Battle Info In his natural form, It is a mass of swirling lights known as Deadlights which can render whomever gazes upon them catatonic, insane, or instantly dead. Its power is so great that it can create convincing illusions, cause hurricanes with ease, and influence Derry's history from behind the shadows. The closest that It's true form can be perceived by the human mind is that of a giant monstrous spider with a many-fanged mouth. It is also a shapeshifter, normally assuming the form of a clown named Pennywise with traces of Its' true nature revealed in the clown's subsonic speed and superhuman strength, along with bearing his razor-sharped fangs when about to eat. Pennywise's usual method of killing is by peering into the mind of his prey and assume the form of what they fear the most, preferring to sweetened the meat with absolute terror. As a result, though he feeds on adults and can haunt people in their dreams, Pennywise normally targets children as they are considered easier targets to frighten and kill. However, It's nature as a psychically sensitive entity makes the creature victim when its prey can use their own imagination against It or even starve the creature by making It afraid. Powers and Abilities *Trapping souls within the Deadlights *Shapeshifting **Most commonly into Pennywise the Dancing Clown, but can also assume other forms such as wolves, leeches, sharks, piranhas, giant spiders or a primordial ooze. *Photokinesis **Can fire beams of light **Can use a light named the Deadlights to drug or even kill people *Weather Control **Most prominently to cast hurricanes or conjure thunderstorms *Illusion Casting **e.g. organs, his face appearing on the moon, soundwaves, armies of balloons, the smell of popcorn, sentient photographs, etc... *Invisibility **With exceptions, Pennywise is normally only visible to its victims unless it has other plans *Bloodbending **Can create streams of blood *Can grant life to inanimate objects *Telekinesis *Possession *Teleportation *Mind Control *Regeneration (regenerated from a shot in the head) *Plant, water and electricity manipulation Feats * Killed numerous people for over centuries, literally getting away with murder. * Arrived on Earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact, it nearly destroyed the planet * Created a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry Flaws * Extremely arrogant and underestimates humans. ** Blew off many opportunities to kill the Losers Club, before and after they became a threat to him. * Though immortal and able to regenerate from a shot to the head, It is bound by universal law to have the weaknesses of whatever form the creature assumes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Book Combatants Category:Clown Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Dream Users Category:Gods Category:Psychic Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Telekinesis Users